Abstract The objective of the proposed project is to develop an innovative intervention to disseminate health information to minority underserved populations with limited literacy skills using focus group and survey research methods. We propose to develop a simple easy to read (< fifth-grade readability) and highly illustrated intervention on breast and cervical cancer screening as well as to conduct a pilot randomized trial to test the hypothesis that the proposed intervention is more efficacious at improving breast and cervical cancer knowledge and screening than the current general American Cancer Society and National Cancer Institute materials. This project is significant in that it will improve health related knowledge and outcomes for underrepresented minorities. It also has the potential to give minorities the ability to disseminate information, impact attitudes toward screening, treatment and complications, and share disease-related information with their families and peers, who are then able to lend better social and family support. Those who participate in this study may have better cancer related knowledge, and improved quality of life. In addition, it builds the groundwork for additional future studies.